<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breakfast for My Love by In_a_Mossy_Grove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29442087">Breakfast for My Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_a_Mossy_Grove/pseuds/In_a_Mossy_Grove'>In_a_Mossy_Grove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Its Valentines day baby, Theyve got a saint bernard bc Leonie deserves a dog, Valentine's Day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:35:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29442087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_a_Mossy_Grove/pseuds/In_a_Mossy_Grove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorenz makes Leonie breakfast for Valentines day~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Leonie Pinelli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Breakfast for My Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Leonie woke to a gentle hand shaking her shoulder and a kiss to her forehead, a warm voice stirring her from her dreams. “Darling, breakfast is ready.” She rolled onto her back and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, squinting at Lorenz, who was perched at her side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning…” She reached out for him and Lorenz leaned in, giving her the soft kiss she was wordlessly asking for. “Did you say breakfast?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did indeed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitting up, Leonie arched her arms over her head in a stretch that made all the bones in her spine pop. Lorenz had slipped off the bed and gone towards her messy desk in the corner, retrieving her favorite sweatshirt from the back of the chair, knowing her well enough to have it ready. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glanced towards the clock on the bedside table, which read 9:00AM in big red letters, and frowned, “Did you turn my alarm off?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Her partner returned, passing her the garment he had made the trip for. “I couldn’t have you waking up before me and ruining the surprise.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood, wrapping Lorenz in a hug before he could slip away. The difference in their heights was just enough that Leonie could tuck her head beneath his chin without needing to bend. He was warm, smelling lightly of warm sugar and coffee as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She blinked up at him, slowly putting her arms into the proper holes. “Surprise?” Lorenz gave her a few minutes to wrack her brain for the answer to her confusion, rocking back and forth on his heels. “Oh! It’s Valentine's day!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled, reaching out to brush some hair back from her face. “Knew you would figure it out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leonie swatted at his hand, unable to fight off the smile that creeps onto her face, “Hey, I was still half asleep.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, we should get going before the food gets cold.” He stepped away with some reluctance, running his thumb across her cheek. Leonie took his hand and wove their fingers together, following him out of the bedroom. Their apartment was small but comfortable, their walls decorated with pictures of friends and art they had bought from Ignatz. Leonie smiles as she passes the wall of photos: Byleth and Claude’s crazy wedding, Hilda and Lorenz in silly glasses, some very old pictures from their high school prom and several frames of their dog, Paladin. Each one had a special place in her heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lorenz stopped short just before they hit the kitchen, “Wait, close your eyes.” Leonie huffed a dramatic sigh and released her hands to cover her eyes. He rested his hands on her hips and guided her forward, weaving around furniture and the slumbering Saint Bernard that was snoring in the middle of the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, here we are.” Lorenz’s voice sounds in her ear again, close enough that she can feel his breath stirring her hair. Leonie lets her hands fall from her eyes and has to stop herself from audibly gasping. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their small kitchen table is set with a white table cloth with a bouquet of roses in the center. Leonie had insisted on it being next to the window when they had moved in, and Lorenz had taped origami hearts along the glass. There were pancakes and bacon and coffee for each of them (with a bit of sugar and cinnamon cream, just the way Leonie liked it). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lorenz was watching her carefully from the corner of his eye, gauging her reaction with some degree of trepidation. There was worry in his face, in the tight line that his lips formed as he waited. Leonie knew that Lorenz still feared being too over the top, too showy, </span>
  <em>
    <span>too Lorenz</span>
  </em>
  <span> even though that was all she ever wanted him to be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is </span>
  <em>
    <span>amazing.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She turned and stood up on the tips of her toes, cupping his cheeks to kiss him. It took all of her self control not to kiss him senseless, but he had put so much hard work into his that she didn’t want to get too distracted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you like it.” There’s a soft smile in the place of the small frown he had been wearing before, and Lorenz combs his hair back from his face with one hand. He stepped over to her chair and pulled it out, extending a hand to her. She allowed herself to be sat down, receiving a kiss on the forehead before Lorenz took his own seat across from her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leonie tucked into her food with gusto, restraining herself from licking her plate when she had finished her first round of pancakes. Paladin had been woken by the smell and sounds of food, lumbering over to the table to stare up at them with his big brown eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pretended not to notice that Lorenz, who had swore up and down that he did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> like dogs, snuck the hound pieces of bacon off his plate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was thinking,” Lorenz said as he lifted his mug to his lips, blowing waves of steam off the top. “We could take Paladin for a walk after we’re finished eating?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” Leonie leaned forward, smiling. The sky was clear beyond the windows, the last of the winter snow melting away. “The park will probably be pretty quiet.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They finished eating and Leonie volunteered to carry the dishes to the sink, packing away any leftovers and giving Paladin a few treats for being so cute. She slid in her socks back to their room, trading her shorts for a pair of joggers and sneakers. Lorenz didn’t own sneakers, but Leonie had convinced him to get a pair of ‘walking boots’ that still lived up to his fashion standards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lying on their bed on her stomach, she rested her chin in her hands and watched Lorenz do his makeup in the reflection of his vanity mirror. She’s never had much interest in doing makeup on her own face, but watching Lorenz work his magic was mesmerizing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re pretty.” She stretched her arms forward like a cat, resting her cheek on her arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lorenz flushed, and Leonie felt a moment of satisfaction. “Thank you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he’s finished, Leonie took his hand and dragged him to the living room where they wrestled Paladin into his harness. Once the dog is set, Leonie takes one of the roses from the vase, trims the step and then tucks it into the lapel of his jacket. Her gift is met with a gentle kiss, one she would have loved to fall into but the outside calls them both. Arm in arm, they leave their cozy apartment for familiar streets and balmy weather, two souls wrapped in their own world. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>